


Inside Me

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Double Penetration, F/F, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Inside Me

**Summary:** I need you both to ground me.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** NC-17/Explicit

 **Warnings:**  Double Penetration, Anal Sex, Vaginal

 

 **Author's Note:**  I just got into Borrasami, so here's a pwp drabble. Gotta start things off write with smut. I wrote this mostly based on what came to mind, and didn't really plan. I hope you enjoy this kind of spontaneous piece.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra can't help but keen at the sensations at her crotch, at the grinding and rubbing between her spread legs.

Bolin's behind her, pressing between her buttocks, his erection a throbbing thrumming organ that Korra so desperately wants to sink into her, and Asami is in front, a thick, seven inch honey toned dildo rubbing between her lips, wetness making it glide up and down smoothly, the silicone pressing against Korra's clit. She's drooling now too, mouth watering at the idea of them both inside her. She's been dreaming of them fucking her all day, and now their posed to, ready to penetrate her and take her hard.

She asks them to do her, to fuck her hard, to press inside her simultaneously and ground her, tether her back to earth, ground her and keep her there with them. They oblige her: Asami sliding in her first, grunting as Korra shifts, body arching against her. She even reaches behind Korra, gripping Bolin and helping him fit inside of Korra from behind, gasping as Bolin slides into her other, so tight hole, his hand on Asami's as they settle Korra between them.

They don't move in sync tonight: they've all had rough days today, and it shows as Bolin thrusts up, Korra leaning back on him, body slack as Asami thrusts too, rocking her agaisnt Bolin as she lets out a keening cry, nose wrinkling up as her bright, blue eyes shut. Somehow, Bolin and Asami find a rhythm -Korra doesn't know when, because it all just feels good: the tightness, the thrusting, the dual penetration in her anus and vagina- and she's screaming, delicious cries filling the air as Bolin whispers her name against her ear, biting her neck between  _Korra's_ , Asami moaning and shuddering against Korra, nails digging into Korra's beasts for leverage.

Bolin wraps an arm around Korra's waist and thrust faster, sliding in and out of Korra with ease now, reveling in the tight heat as she clenches, gasping. "Can't," he manages, feeling his orgasm pending, and when Korra cries out his name, begging to feel him contract inside her, asking him to  share this moment with me, he does, hot come filling the condom inside her, erection throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Asami follows soon after, shuddering out her orgasm and bucking against Korra.

Korra doesn't need any touching, and finds herself unwinding between them, whispering their names as she grits her teeth, thigh muscles spasming, stomach clenching and unclenching rapidly as she lets herself float higher and higher, ears burning as she rides out the fierce orgasm. They carry her through the moment for as long as it lasts, smiling and shifting to press last minute, fierce kisses just at the peripheral of Korra's vision. it makes her body warm, and in that moment, she feels a deep, welcome ache: the love she has for both her partners filling her soul and refreshing her.

They eventually settle down on the bed, tangled up, tacky, nude skin pressed against each other. It makes Korra feel safely cocooned, and she finally unwinds, taking Bolin's left hand and Asami's right into her own, and squeezing. "Love you," Korra whispers to the both, lips curving up. She yawns and feels her hips ache, but welcomes the dull throb.

"I love you too," Asami replies. She tosses her black hair out of the way and kisses Korra full on the mouth, a gentle, satisfied kiss that lasts for nearly a minute. Bolin hitches his chin for her to turn to him, and does the same, chapped lips almost making Korra feel like a second round. But she realizes its that same pang of emotion again, welling up inside her and making her feel content, not horny.

"Me too,"Bolin whispers. "Now sleep, sweetie. We'll be right here with you." So Korra nods, letting herself drift off between them.


End file.
